Copacabana
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = (Frankie Bostello) |tvfilm = (Original) |year = 1978 (2013) |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) March 9, 2017 (JDU) Mashup July 7, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 (Classic) 5 (Mashup) |dg = / / / |mashup = July Exclusive (JDU) |mode = Dance Crew |mc = JDU 1A: Lilac-Pink 1B: Violet 2A: Peach Pink 2B: Pink |pc = Amethyst/ / / |gc = /Indigo/ /Purple |lc = Orange |pictos = 94 (Classic) 103 (Mashup) |kcal = 12.3 |dura = 3:41 |nowc = CopaCabana CopaCabanaMU (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Grace Bolebe (P1)On the Set with Just Dance 2016 Costumes Tonbee Cattaruzza (P2) |from = album }}"Copacabana" by (covered by Frankie Bostello in-game) was intended to be featured in , but was removed for unknown reasons.https://soundcloud.com/steve-ouimette/copacabana It makes an official appearance on , and also on , , , and (in Kids Mode via ). Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are a crew of colorful animals. All of them are surrounded by three thin thick outlines: dark purple, pink, and sky blue. P1 P1 is a female pink hippo. She has black-purple eyelashes and hot pink lips. The inner part of her ears are hot pink, her tongue is brown and her underbelly is brown. She has a purple rose in her head, which has a light blue bow placed on the lower part of the flower. She also has a bracelet in her left wrist, which has light blue, dark blue, pink, and orange flowers. P2 P2 is a male bright yellow lion with a red mane. The inner parts of his ears and his nose are brown. He wears a pair of dark blue circular sunglasses, and a bright yellow necklace with the peace-and-love sign. His tail ends with tufts of red fur. P3 P3 is a female purple raccoon. Her face has a brown marking from around her eyes to the upper part of her muzzle. She also has pink eyes and a purple-black nose. She has light blue patches in her head as well as light blue underbelly. Her tail is striped with purple and pink colors. For accessories, she has a pink pineapple with yellow leaves on her head and golden necklace on her neck. P4 P4 is a male yellow giraffe with dark orange spots. His hair is dark brown and dark purple, and it runs down until the lower part of his back. His tail ends with tufts of purple fur. He wears a dual colored tie, which is dark purple in one side and sky blue in the other, and a purple monocle that appears to be attached on the back of his tie. copacabana_coach_1_big.png|P1 copacabana_coach_2_big.png|P2 copacabana_coach_3_big.png|P3 copacabana_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background The background takes place outside of a brightly colored meadow. The bushes contain various daisies alongside it. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Open your arms in a 90 degrees position; P2 opens his legs a bit. Copacabana gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Copacabana gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Move your arms fast as if to say "Here I am". (Crazy Christmas) Gold Moves 2 and 5: Do a wild arm shake. (Who Let the Dogs Out?) Xmas gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 Copacabanamu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 in-game DogsOut jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 Copacabanamu gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 5 in-game Mashup has a Mashup that was released in July 2016 on . Dancers *''Can’t Get Enough'' *''Step by Step'' (Remake) *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' (Remake) *''Feel So Right'' *''Crazy Christmas'' (Remake) GM1 *''Step by Step'' (Remake) *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (Remake) GM2 *''Step by Step'' (Remake) *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' (Remake) *''Feel So Right'' *''Crazy Christmas'' (Remake) GM3 *''Step by Step'' (Remake) *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (Remake) *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' (Remake) *''The Other Side'' *''Can’t Get Enough'' *''Step by Step'' (Remake) *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' (Remake) *''Feel So Right'' *''Crazy Christmas'' (Remake) GM4 *''Step by Step'' (Remake) *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' (Remake) GM5 *''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' (Remake) *''Can't Get Enough'' Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Ying Yang Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Beastly Beats * *Celebrating Carnival! *Celebrate Carnival *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *'' '' is the third cover by Frankie Bostello in the series. *The first version of the cover (which can be found on SoundCloud) shows that a few things were different than its final version. For example, the scream which can be heard after the second chorus sounded different. *'' '' is the second all-animal Dance Crew in the series, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople). *P2 s pictograms apply a thin orange outline around their forward arrows.http://prntscr.com/oe4h3f *In P1 s coach selection image, the fading effect has not been applied properly on her legs, slightly revealing the final part. *P2 returns in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) with a different outfit. Gallery Game Files CopaCabanaSqu.png|''Copacabana'' CopacabanaMU_Cover_Phone.jpg|''Copacabana'' (Mashup) Copacabana cover albumcoach.png| album coach Copacabana cover albumbkg.png| album background Copacabana banner bkg.png| menu banner copacabana map bkg.png| map background Copacabana cover@2x.jpg| cover Copacabana cover 1024.png| cover 294.png|P2 s avatar 200294.png|P2 s golden avatar 300294.png|P2 s diamond avatar CopaCabanaP1Ava.png|P1 s avatar on CopaCabanaP4Ava.png|P4 s avatar on CopaCabanaP3Ava.png|P3 s avatar on copa cabana pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots CopaCabana_jd2016_menu.png|''Copacabana'' on the menu (8th-gen) CopaCabana_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) CopaCabana_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) CopaCabana_jd2016_score.jpg| scoring screen (8th-gen) CopaCabana_jdnow_menu_old.jpg|''Copacabana'' on the menu (Outdated) CopaCabana_jdnow_coachmenu_old.jpg| coach selection screen (Outdated) Copacabana menu.png|''Copacabana'' on the menu Copacabana load.png| loading screen Copacabana coachmenu.png| coach selection screen CopaCabana_jd2017_score.jpg| scoring screen CopaCabana jd2018 menu.png|''Copacabana'' on the menu CopaCabana jd2018 load.png| loading screen CopaCabana jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen CopaCabana jd2018 kids menu.png|''Copacabana'' on the menu (Kids Mode) CopaCabana jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) CopaCabana jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) CopaCabana jd2018 kids score.png| score screen (Kids Mode) Copacabana_jd2019_menu.png|''Copacabana'' on the menu Copacabana_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Copacabana_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind The Scenes Dancer24.png|Behind the scenes Others CopaCabana.png|Background NaeNae Coach 1.png|P2's appearance in Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) BeastlyBeasts.png|The coaches featured in the Beastly Beats playlist icon along with Beep Beep I’m A Sheep Videos Official Audio Barry Manilow Copacabana Frankie Bostello - Copacabana Teasers Copacabana - Gameplay Teaser (US) Copacabana - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 Copacabana Normal 4 stars Xbox One Kinect Copacabana - Just Dance Now Copacabana - Just Dance 2017 Copacabana - Just Dance 2018 Copacabana - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Copacabana - Just Dance 2019 Copacabana - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) 'Mashup' Copacabana (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Extraction Just Dance 2016 NOGUI Copacabana References Site Navigation de:Copacabana es:Copacabana fr:Copacabana it:Copacabana tr:Copacabana Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Frankie Bostello Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Kids Mode Category:Postponed Songs Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette